


Gray Life

by cheesemaiden



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesemaiden/pseuds/cheesemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's thoughts about Patrick in 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Life

Disclaimer, I do NOT own GH and I am just borrowing their characters. Also this is not for profit, but for fun.

A Gray Life

Is it possible to feel color?

The night sky is a filled with dull and lifeless gray clouds. It is as if nature is toned into my mood tonight. Looking at my reflecting in the water I don't see the happy vibrant woman I became in these last few months. Instead I see a vacant shell of the woman I once was. I feel as if I am the color gray, and I can feel it all the way down to my soul. Why didn't I listen to my mother, and guard my soul my carefully? Damn, you Patrick Drake. And damn the cliché that daughters always fall for a man like their father. For that has to be the only reason why allowed him to enter my heart, and then claim part of my soul. The sad part is I didn't even know Patrick had me until he cut me out of his life. It was only then that I realized how intertwined I am to him.

Tired of staring at this despondent woman I turn my eyes to look out at Spoon Island and gaze at Wyndemere Castle. To me the castle reminds me of Murky's castle in Rainbow Brite. That was my favorite cartoon to watch growing up. I always wanted to be Lala Orange, but my friends told me that I am Shy Violet. Never far from my thoughts has Patrick crept back in. For my thoughts of Rainbow Brite I think back on how I had a crush on Red Butler, and then I can see how much Patrick has in common with him. Oh, Patrick you saved me from a gray empty world I created for myself. As soon as our wonderfully alive colorful world we created together become too much for you to deal with you take it away. I didn't think I had the strength to fight again to bring color back to my gray world. I feel my tears running down my face at what my life has become, and worst still I don't have the same strength as a cartoon heroine to fight to get it back.


End file.
